Albus Severus
by Lyseee
Summary: Albus goes to school, first year at Hogwarts, etc. I know it's probably been done 8 million times before but it's something I have been thinking about since I read the last chapter of the seventh book. :   NO copyright intended by the way..
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I watched as my parents shrunk to specks as the train sped away from platform nine and three quarters. Rose looked at me and ginned, she was more excited than nervous I think.

"Come on Al, let's go find seats." She tugged at her new robes in excitement. I nodded and followed her to a compartment that had two children sitting in it.

"Hey," Rose greeted them, "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." The boy smiled, "My name is Henry Corner. And this is my twin sister Hallie."

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, Albus Potter."

"What house do you want to be in?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Well, my mother was in Gryffindor but my father was in Ravenclaw so we'd be happy to be sorted into either." Henry said. Hallie seemed to shy to say anything.

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Albus said firmly.

"Same." Rose agreed.

"ROSE, ALBUS!" a voice shouted, pulling open the compartment door."Hello Freddy." I said to my cousin. He was my Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's son, his younger sister, Roxanne, was in the year above James and Fred himself was the year above her.

"Looking forward to school?" he asked sitting next to me and putting his feet on the couch.  
"Yes." Rose cried and I nodded.

"Good, I'm going to need someone to help me with my pranks, you two in?" he asked standing up as a lady with a trolley emerged.

"Anything for you dears?" she asked. The trolley she pushed was packed with sweets, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, everything I loved. Rose and I ordered way too much food between us but we were hungry.

"Don't over eat." Fred warned, "You need to save room for the feast!" he left the compartment but just as soon as the door was shut it was opened again by Victorie, the eldest member of the Weasley family at the school. She looked like her mother, Fleur, but she had her fathers blue eyes. Her younger siblings, Dominique and Louis were in the same years as Fred and Roxanne. Victorie smiled at us but her eyes were glassy with tears.

"What's the matter Tori?" asked Rose.

"Its nothing." she said with a hint of a French accent.

"Come on, Tori, what's up?" I asked.

"I am going to miss Teddy, that's all." She said quietly. I smiled; James hadn't been making it up when he said that they had been snogging. She gave us some quick advice, told us she was head girl, she'd told us a thousand times already and then left the compartment.

"Let's make a bet who'll be in here next." Rose said.

"I say Molly or Lucy!" they were our Uncle Percy and Aunty Audrey's children.

"No, they never talk to us anymore." Rose commented, "But they're the only two left at Hogwarts." As it turns out Mollyor Lucy didn't come to wish us good luck, but Luna and Rolf Scamander's children did. They were very good friends of ours. They are twins in the same year as us, Lorcan and Lysander. After they had left Henry commented on the strangeness of the boys. Both Rose and I jumped in and defended them. After what seemed like an eternity my worries began to subside and I almost forgot my fears of being sorted into Slytherin. Almost. Rose insisted that I changed into my robes long before it was necessary. But she'd been in the before we even got on the train.

Finally the train stopped and Rose, Henry, Hallie and I got off the train and followed a booming voice calling 'first years, over here! First years, this way!' it was Hagrid. I grinned at the huge man who greeted Rose and I with an ''Ello Al, Rosie.' I clambered into the boat with Rose who suddenly had more nerves than me. Henry looked right at home. Hallie looked nervous and Lorcan and Lysander were staring dreamily into the stars. The castle looked like everything that James had described to me and more. It was so huge. The butterflies in my stomach were no longer just nerves but now excitement and happiness. I was finally here. Finally at Hogwarts. Inside the castle was just like I had imagined. We were told to wait outside the great hall until they were ready for us.

"Who are you?" a loud voice asked. Rose and I turned to see a boy talking to a very frightened girl.

"A-Amelia." The girl stuttered.

"Amelia who?" asked the boy meanly.

"That's the Malfoy kid." Rose whispered in my ear.

"Amelia Jones." She whispered.

"Muggle born?" he whispered menacingly. She nodded.

"Leave her alone!" I said walking up to them.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Albus Potter." I said.

"A Potter, yes my father told me all about you." he said. Amelia had taken the chance to get away from Scorpius Malfoy and was now standing with Rose.

"First years, please follow me into the Great Hall." A voice announced. The hall was filled with students. I picked out my cousins all sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting to friends. The sorting hat sat on a stool and a boy named Tim Astrid was called forward first. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by a blonde boy named Owen Boot who was put into Hufflepuff. Next was Hallie Corner who was put straight into Ravenclaw and then Henry who was put into Gryffindor. Hallie looked like she was going to cry when she watched Henry walk to a different table to her. After several more names were called Amelia Jones was put into Gryffindor and the after another six names Scorpius was put into Slytherin. Finally it was my turn. I gulped as I sat down on the stool, my feet not touching the ground. The hat began whispering in my ear.

"Plenty of brains this one, very brave as well. Another Potter! Yes of course, it all fits. But where to put you? Gryffindor or Slytherin. You'd be fantastic in either…" I crossed my fingers and then remembered what my dad had said to me on the platform, the sorting hat takes into account our decisions.

"Please put me in Gryffindor." I whispered. "Please."

"Very well." The hat said, and then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" I was relieved. I almost ran to the table where James looked at me with a grin. Charlie and Charlotte Finnigon were also sorted into Gryffindor along with another boy named Kyle Thomas who I learned were friends with my parents at school. Rose was the last sorted and was overjoyed when she sat down next to me.

"I'm going to write to mum and dad right away!" she told me. With her words the plates in front of us filled with food. Amelia who was sitting opposite me gasped and then grinned and helped herself to chicken. I followed her lead and grabbed a spoonful of everything within reach.

"That is a lot of food." Rose said.

"I'm hungry." I said through a mouthful of spaghetti. She sighed. Suddenly the room was full of ghosts. The one who approached me looked confused.

"You look like Harry Potter." He said tilting his head a little. I gasped when it fell off his shoulders.

"Hello Nick." James called.

"I'm Albus, his son." I introduced myself.

"You have his mother's eyes." the ghost floated down the table to talk to my brother. After dinner and dessert the prefects (Molly and a boy called Ryan Rickford) led us to the Gryffindor common room which James had told me all about. The portrait was of a fat lady who asked for the password. It turned out to be Dumbledore, the man I was named after. I wouldn't forget that in a hurry. The common room was filled with armchairs and a huge roaring fireplace burned contently in the corner. After I said goodbye to Rose, Ryan Rickford led the Henry Corner, Kyle Thomas, Charlie Finnigon and I into our dormitory. We all chose and I fell asleep pretty much as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The next morning when I woke I found myself keen for classes. I dressed quickly and hurried downstairs with Charlie. He spoke with a hint of an Irish accent. We sat down in arm chairs, awaiting Rose and his sister Charlotte. The two girls came downstairs with the other two Gryffindor girls Amelia and Leticia Bell. Kyle and Henry joined us at the same time as the girls and we went straight down for breakfast.

"I sent an Owl to mum and dad last night, Al." Rose told me, "You should send one today." I nodded, "And we have tea with Hagrid next Friday." She added.

"I know. I wonder what's for breakfast." I mused.

"Do you ever think about anything but your stomach?" she asked sounding like her mother did when she was scolding Uncle Ron.

"Yes, of course." I said. The eight of us sat at the table and helped ourselves to eggs, bacon, toast, cereals and all the kinds of food the Grandma cooked for me when I stayed. Hogwarts food was heaven.

"Allie, Rosie." Came the singsong voice of James who had squeezed in between the two and thrown his arms around them. "Professor McGonagall is coming with the time tables. Hope you don't have potions first, the teacher is evil."

"James." Rose whined, "Stop it!"

"What have you got first?" I asked him.

"I don't have my timetable yet little brother." He said it just Professor McGonagall handed us all the timetables.

"We have Charms first, then Transfiguration and then lunch." Rose read out.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures." James said, "That's good, I haven't had a chance to see Hagrid yet." Victorie and Melissa Wood walked passed us then. Victorie often had Melissa stay with her during the summer and she adored us.

"Hey Tori, Liss." Rose said. James stood up on his bench and bowed at the two girls, kissing there hands and telling them it was a pleasure to meet them. A girl a few seats down giggled and he turned to her.

"Christina Vane!" he declared walked down to her, "My dear, it's a pleasure to be in your company," He picked up her hand and kissed it gently, staring into her eyes before turning and joining some of his friends at the other end of the table.

"Looks like the girls like James." I whispered.

"That's cuz he flirts." Rose told me matter-of-factly. Amelia squealed as owls began raining down on us. Much to my surprise my owl, Hedwig, named after my father's, stopped in front of me. I tore the letter from its foot and opened it.

_Dear Al_

_I hope you're having fun at Hogwarts, tonight you must write back and tell us everything about school. What house are you in? The classes and the people, who you are making friends with, how Rose is and even Jamsie, we haven't written to him yet, he made us promise to wait at least a day. Don't forget to eat well. And be good. _

_Stay safe. _

_Love from, _

_Mum, dad and Lilly. _

They'd already written to me? I scowled at the piece of paper for a moment and then shoved it into my pocket slightly embarrassed until I realised all the other first years got letters as well. I smiled at Amelia who read the letter a little sadly. Rose disappeared with Charlotte and Charlie and I walked to Charms with Amelia.

"So, do you like Hogwarts?" I asked her.

"I do, a lot, but I miss my family. I'm the youngest, the only one who is a witch." She told me.

"Oh, you'll see them at Christmas." I told her.  
"I know, but I still miss them." She told me. I thought I saw a tear but she brushed it away quickly. I was grateful; I didn't know how to deal with tears. The only girl I'd ever seen cry was Lilly and Rose when she was just a kid.

"If you want to write to them, you can borrow my owl." I told, "The school ones are sometimes unreliable, James says that he used to give the owls letters to Mum but they didn't deliver them, so they bought him his own owl." As I said that I realised James probably made it up as an excuse to not write to Mum and Dad.

"Thanks." She smiled, "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"No…" I said slowly glancing around looking for someone I knew. I saw my cousin Lucy hurrying in the same direction as us.

"Luce!" I called. The short red-headed girl turned and faced me.

"What?" she asked. Lucy wasn't a very nice girl, she liked to bite my head off every time she saw me.

"Can you show us where the Charms class room is." She didn't say anything but nodded and continued hurrying in the direction she was going.

The Charms class room was full when we entered but luckily we weren't late. I sat next to Rose and Amelia sat on the other side of me. The tiny and ancient Professor Flitwick entered the class with a grin on his face. He told them he'd be teaching them to levitate. The spell was Wingardium Leviosa with the wrist movement of swish and flick. Rose of course did it on her first try but I had more difficulty and so did Amelia.

After Charms was Transfiguration and then lunch, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions (the teacher wasn't evil like James said) and then Herbology.

After lessons I went to the common room and wrote mum and dad a letter.

_Dear mum and dad._

_I was sorted into Gryffindor and so was Rosie. I've made friends with boys called Henry Corner and Charlie Finnigon and a girl named Amelia Jones. Amelia and I got lost on the way to Charms but Lucy helped us find the class. There is only one other Gryffindor boy, Kyle Thomas. The other girls are Charlotte Finnigon and Leticia Bell. Rose says they're nice enough but I don't really know them yet. _

_James is being his normal self, the teaser and me and Rose found out that he FLIRTS with girls. You should ground him or something for that._

_See you at Christmas. _

_Love Al. _

_P.S I secretly gave Neville your love and no one heard and he said to say hi to you. _

After the letter to Mum and Dad I wrote one to Lily.

_Dear Lil_

_Hogwarts is everything we said it would be and more, you're going to love it when you get here. Don't worry James was lying about the Giant Squid getting the boats and the ghosts aren't mean like he said. Everyone has been really nice so far and the lessons are heaps of fun. But the best thing is the food. It's amazing. _

_When you and Hugo get here make sure you know where your classes are._

_James is a flirt. Or so Rose says. He talks to girls and he makes then laugh heaps. They seem to really like him. Never excepted that from our big brother._

_Love from Al. _

I went upstairs to tell James he should write to our parents but he wasn't in his door. In fact no one was and sticking out of his trunk was dad's invisibility cloak. I had no idea how he got his hands on that. Dad had It hidden at home. But I thought I might as well use it to have some fun. I grabbed it and hid it under my robes and nearly walked into James.

"What are you doing up here little brother?" he asked me.

"Looking for you." I said.

"Why?"

"So I can remind you to write to mum and dad." I told him. He nodded and walked down to join Rose. She was sitting with Amelia, Charlotte, Charlie and Henry.

"Rosie, can I talk to you?" I asked. She looked at me curiously but then joined me in a deserted area of the common room.

"I have the cloak, do you want to explore the castle later?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes, "You stole your dad's cloak?"

"No, James did. I stole it from him." She laughed and agreed to join me later.

It was nine and most of the first years had gone to bed when me and Rose decided to explore. We were climbing out of the common room when we walked into Amelia, she must have been coming back from the bathrooms where she had gone twenty minutes ago. She gasped and tried to work out what she hit. I pulled the cloak off my shoulders so mine and Rose's heads were visible.

"Fancy a walk?" I asked her.

"We'll get caught!" she said, trembling slightly.

"We'll be invisible." I grinned. After a moment she agreed and we let her under the cloak. Nothing terrible exciting happened on our walk. We passed Neville talked to Professor Binns, the ghost professor who creeped me out a little, I hadn't had him as a teacher yet though. A cat looked as though it was watching us. I remembered Dad saying that he thought cats could see through his cloak. After half an hour of exploring we nearly bumped into Scorpius talking to a girl and a boy in there first year of Slytherin. The boy was big and blonde and the girl was short with short dark hair and beady eyes.

"Father said he can't believe they are still letting mudbloods in!" Scorpius said.

"Mother says that it's a shame that the secret of the Chamber was found out." The girl whispered.

"What's a mudblood?" asked Amelia. I clapped a hand to her mouth and breather into her ear, "The cloak doesn't stop sound!"

"Did you hear that?" asked the blonde boy.

"Of course I did Doyle, do you think I am deaf?" asked Scorpius rudely, "It sounded like the Jones girl."

"Run!" whispered Rose. We did just that. The three of us bolted back to the Gryffindor common room where I went to my bed and the girls to there's.


End file.
